It is known in the art that vehicles, such as, for example, automotive vehicles, include interior trim components. Typically, an interior trim component provides a rigid and/or soft, aesthetically-pleasing surface that trims structure of a vehicle, such as, for example, roof structure, door structure, instrument panel structure, A-pillars, B-pillars, C-pillars, or the like.
Because of global competitive forces, there is a continuous need to increase the processing efficiency in almost every manufacturing industry. As such, a need exists in the art for a method and system that maximizes the processing efficiency of an interior trim component.